In a known binding of this type, the heel holder is adjustable in the longitudinal direction on the sole plate in order to adjust same to various boot sizes. For this purpose, the part which grips over the heel is connected to the sole plate through a cable whose ends have bent bolts. The bent ends of the bolts are threaded and are screwed laterally into the sole plate. For adjustment, the connection between cable and bolt must on one side be separated by releasing a retaining nut and on the other side the bolt must be screwed out of the sole plate and must be screwed into different openings. This is a very expensive and complicated manipulation. Similar difficulties are created also in bayonet locks or clamp locks. In a different known device (German OS 1 428 979, published Jan. 23, 1969), a guide rail is mounted on the ski, on which guide rail there is guided an elongated slide plate having a front support member and a heel plate which carries a heel holder. Screws are provided to fix this unit onto the guide rail. After loosening these screws, the slide plate can be pulled off the guide rail with the front support member and the heel plate. It is only then possible to adjust the heel plate with respect to the elongated slide plate and in such operation an elevated portion engages one of several openings. Then these two parts, slide plate and heel plate, must be held with respect to one another, until they are again guided into the guide rail. Only then are these two parts held together. In order now to hold the entire unit nonmovably on the guide rail, the screws must again be tightened. This device also is very expensive and complicated in handling.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to produce a device, with which an adjustment, namely an adjustment to various sizes of boot soles, can take place in a simple manner and very quickly.